memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Wounded (episode)
The Enterprise must track down a renegade Starfleet captain who has launched unprovoked attacks on Cardassians. Summary In retaliation against a Federation starship attack, a Cardassian warship fires on the Enterprise. In an effort to save the peace treaty between Cardassia and the Federation, Picard agrees to search for the rogue Federation vessel, the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]], commanded by Captain Benjamin Maxwell. Transporter Chief Miles O'Brien, who once served under Maxwell, reveals that the captain's family was killed by the Cardassian militia before their truce with the Federation. However, O'Brien is skeptical that Maxwell is seeking vengeance. The Enterprise locates the Phoenix, and in front of Gul Macet, watch the Phoenix destroy a Cardassian warship and cargo ship. Captain Maxwell transports aboard the Enterprise and explains that he believes the Cardassians are rearming, in violation of the recent peace treaty. However, he lacks proof of his accusations, and Picard informs him that he must be returned to a starbase to face a board of inquiry. Maxwell agrees to follow the Enterprise to the nearest starbase, but the Phoenix changes course enroute and begins pursuing another Cardassian cargo ship. Maxwell insists to an angry Picard that the Cardassian ship is transporting arms, and requests that Picard board the ship. As Picard refuses to search the Cardassian ship, Maxwell threatens to destroy it. Using his technical knowledge, O'Brien manages to beam across to Maxwell's ship, where he manages to convince Maxwell to stand down. Maxwell turns his ship to his first officer and transports to the Enterprise, and the two ships return to the Cardassian border. Before leaving, Picard informs Gul Macet that he believes Maxwell's suspicions are correct, and warns Macet against continuing the treaty violations. Memorable Quotes "You're a fool, Picard. History will look at you and say: 'This man was a fool.' ''" "''I'll accept the judgement of history." : - Captain Maxwell and Captain Picard "I dont hate you Cardassian, I hate what I became because of you." : - Miles O'Brien "The loyalty you would so quickly dismiss does not come easily to my people, Gul Macet. You have much to learn about us. Benjamin Maxwell earned the loyalty of those who served with him. In war, he was twice honored with the Federation's highest citation for his courage and valor. And if he could not find a role for himself in peace, we can pity him, but we shall not dismiss him." : - Captain Picard to Gul Macet Background Information *This episode marks the debut of the Cardassians. This species would have a prominent role in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Marc Alaimo, who plays Gul Macet in this episode, would go on to play the prominent character Dukat in that series. This is also Marc's third appearance in TNG, each time as a different alien species. *Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) does not appear in this episode. Besides Season Two, in which she was not a regular cast member, this is the only episode in which she does not appear. *This episode marks the first appearance of the ''Nebula''-class starship as well as the ''Galor''-class warship. *This episode is the first TNG episode featuring Colm Meaney's character, Miles O'Brien, prominently in the story of the episode. Meaney would later be a featured actor on DS9. It is also the first episode to reference the Setlik III massacre. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kanar, a Cardassian alcoholic beverage. Links and References Guest Stars *Marc Alaimo as Gul Macet *Bob Gunton as Captain Benjamin Maxwell *John Hancock as Admiral Haden *Marco Rodriguez as Glinn Telle *Time Winters as Glinn Daro *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) References 40 Eridani A; 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards; Borg; capers; Cardassians; Cardassian supply ship; Cuellar system; glinn; gul; kanar; Kayden, Will; kelp buds; Kelrabi system; kidney pie; "The Minstrel Boy"; Moore, Thomas; ''Nebula''-class starship; pattern buffer; ''Phoenix'', USS; plankton loaf; potato casserole; prefix code; Priority One; replicator; ''Rutledge'', USS; sea berries; Sector 21503; Sector 21505; Setlik III; Setlik III massacre; Starbase 211; ''Stargazer'', USS; subspace field; tactical officer; Trager; transponder code; transporter; Yoyodyne Division. Wounded, The de:Der Rachefeldzug es:The Wounded nl:The Wounded